


Making it up to you

by Rainripple



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Juzo knows he is about to die but he can't do that without securing the life of his beloved Munakata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote my first Dangan ronpa fic because that last episode gave me so many feels I couldn't not write something about our beloved Juzo T^T Hope this is enjoyable for you :)

Juzo drags himself down the corridor, leaving a trail of blood splatters in his wake. His journey down to the control room is painstakingly slow which makes him just a little irritated. All he hears aside from his heavy breathing is the crackle of the monitors around him.

“He was made to believe you gave into despair.”

Part of Juzo is glad that he wasn’t stabbed because Munakata knew he was gay but another part is just plain sad that Munakata couldn’t believe in him. Well, it’s not like he can complain; he did, afterall, hide the truth about Enoshima Junko.

He recounts all his failures with every step he takes.

His failure to take down the mastermind of this all when he had the chance.

Allowing himself to get blackmailed into hiding the truth from Munakata.

Being stupid enough to get caught looking at that picture of him.

Being the ultimate boxer and yet not being able to use that skill for what Munakata wanted.

Juzo could have easily stopped the whole fiasco of despair if he hadn't given in to fear. It's stupid he knows but he was terrified. Everyday he tries to justify his lies with his fear of how Munakata would react to his true feelings, that he wouldn't appreciate him getting in the way of the thing he and Chisa had and everyday he still feels a colossal amount of guilt.

He's long since given up on ever getting Munakata to return his feelings. There was never the right time and it felt wrong to just barge in when Chisa died. It's not like Juzo deserves a man like Munakata anyway.

000

When he finally reaches his destination, he collapses onto his knees. Blood loss is getting to him and there is no way in hell he'll be able to live long enough for help to reach him. He's a lost cause.

Using the wall to help him along, he begins to pull the levers down. With every one that he successfully yanks down, he mentally gives Enoshima Junko the middle finger.

Fuck you and your stupid bears.

Fuck you and your stupid mind control.

Fuck you and your despair game.

Fuck you.

As he finally pulls the last lever down, he sighs with relief. His job is done.

He’s definitely dead meat now but he doesn’t care because he’s secured Munakata’s way out of the death game. Being abandoned is painful but he doesn’t care as long as the one he loves lives. It's only then when he finally lets himself get dragged into unconsciousness. He smiles, knowing he was still useful to his beloved in his final moments.


End file.
